Every Breath You Take
by LA Calleigh
Summary: My H/C ending to "Smoke Gets in Your CSIs"


Every Breath You Take

He watched helplessly as her lifeless body was wheeled into the emergency room. He breathed a sigh of relief and said a silent prayer of thanks when he recognized the doctor that moved her immediately into a trauma room and began to work on her. He knew she would be just as devastated as he would if they lost her.

He moved closer to the trauma room to get a better look, to make sure she was going to be all right. "Eric…Eric, you need to get out and let us work on her." Alexx Woods glanced outside the room at Horatio. She knew that it should be him in the room with the woman he loved, not the man she thought of as a brother.

"Eric, come outside and sit with me. Alexx will let us know something as soon as she can." Horatio's phone rang as the two men sat down. "Yes, Mr. Wolf, I'll send Eric right over."

"But, H., I need to stay with her."

"Eric, I need you with Ryan processing the house, I won't leave Calleigh for one minute."

"Fine, but call me as soon as you know anything."

Horatio nodded, but knew that he would not call anyone else to the hospital. He and Calleigh had made a promise to each other that they would be there for one another in times like these. He leaned forward and sat with his face in his hands for what seemed like hours, until he saw Alexx heading toward him.

"How bad is it, Alexx?"

"It's bad, Horatio. She isn't breathing on her own, we've got her on a respirator trying to expand her alveoli."

"I need to see her."

"We're moving her to a private room, now. I'll need you to sign some papers once we get there, since you're still her medical power of attorney."

"I still can't believe she did that, why not her father?"

"I suppose it's just in case he's having an "off" day, she can be sure someone responsible is taking care of her."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Here they come, you can follow us to her room, I'm sure you're not going to leave her side."

"Not for a minute, Alexx."

"I can't believe you two. I know how you both feel, maybe this is what you need to realize how special what you have is."

"Maybe so…maybe so." He watched as they got Calleigh settled in her room, then moved the chair to her bedside. He picked up her hand and held it to his rough cheek. She looked so small and helpless in the bed.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, I'm right here. I need you to try to breathe for me, I know right now it's hard, but you need to breathe. You can do it, just breathe in, and breathe out. I'm not going anywhere. You have to stay with me, Calleigh, I can't lose you, too. I know I haven't shown it a lot lately, but I love you. I love you so much, Sweetheart. Please, stay with me." He felt his eyes stinging with unshed tears, and put his head down on her bed.

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly and tried to take in her surroundings. She felt the tube in her throat, and heard the beeping of her monitors. She turned her head and saw the red hair of the man she loved. She smiled and moved her hand through his hair, waking him gently.

"Oh, Sweetheart, it's so wonderful to see those beautiful green eyes. Don't try to talk, I'm going right outside to find Alexx and see if we can't get you extubated, all right?"

Calleigh nodded as she watched him exit her room. Had he been here all the time?

"Well, look at you. Welcome back, Calleigh! Are you ready to try to breathe on your own?" Calleigh looked at Horatio and nodded. He looked so tired and worried. "All right, Calleigh, here we go. As I pull, I want you to cough. Ready?" Calleigh nodded and Alexx pulled the tube from her trachea.

"Oh, thank God! That thing hurt." Her voice was still scratchy, but she seemed to be breathing well.

Alexx did a brief examination and smiled at the couple. "Well, everything looks good, Cal, I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Horatio smiled at his favorite doctor. "Thank you, Alexx."

Calleigh looked over at Horatio. "You never left, did you? I could hear you telling me to breathe for you."

"You heard everything?"

"Everything. It's almost like when you hear voices when you're dreaming. I promise, you'll never lose me, and Horatio…"

He looked into her beautiful eyes. "Yes, Calleigh?"

"I love you, too."

He smiled for the first time since she'd collapsed and moved closer to her bed.

"Stay with me?"

He sat back down in the chair. "Always."

She moved over in the bed and patted the space next to her. "Not there…here."

He climbed into the bed next to her and gathered her into his arms, then kissed her forehead. "Always, Calleigh."

When Alexx made her final rounds of the day, she found the two of them wrapped up in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully. "It's about damned time." She smiled and quietly left the room, letting them enjoy their quiet time together.


End file.
